Magic
'Definition' Magic is the ability to cast spells which affect the world of Feloszt and its inhabitants in supernatural ways. There are three kinds of magic: Alikura, Escrivein and Tau. * Alikura is the practice of using kado as a resource to cast spells. This is the most common form and its practitioners are called kodani. * Escrivein is the art of converting kado into ink and then drafting spells into written instruction. This is a little-known discipline and those who utilize it are called mages. * Tau is the third distinction and this refers to passive magic innate to certain racial abilities and the rare natural phenomenon. 'Kado' [kah-doh] When magic presents itself in the world of Feloszt, it is called kado. This appearance can be almost anything; flora, fauna, elemental structures, tainted resources, etc. Some kado is stable, some is not. One must be able to identify and then harvest kado before it can be used in a spell. This is called sourcing. Casting a spell consumes kado. A kodani's level directly correlates to the chance of success in each individual casting. This will be addressed in the talent tree. Regardless if a spell is successful or a failure, the kado will be consumed. Consumption will vary from user to user based upon everything from type of kado to the amount required to the spell cast. Complex spells can require a great deal of kado but the likelihood of achieving the desired result is no different than that of a very basic spell. The actual amounts of kado required for spells will be left up to the writer. If this becomes an issue, a more concrete system will be implemented. What cannot be understated is that kado is a precious commodity and must be used wisely. 'Classes' Kado comes in five classes and each one has a specific type of magic that it can implement. : Creation::Flora - This is where the kodani specializes in creating something from nothing. Generating a meal for an empty belly, creating a spark to start a fire, making a cloak to shed the rain are just a few examples. Creative magic is simply bringing an object into being. One cannot make complex machines simply appear. A user could make each piece in an assembly individually but the amount of kado needed could very well make it an impractical application. Due to the nature of the complexity of a living creation (human, animal, etc), one cannot make life. : Destruction::Fauna - This class sounds dark and evil but it is far more simple than the ideas of alignment. A destructive kodani might choose to make the armor of an opponent disintegrate or a spell could be cast to remove the shackles from a slave's ankles. Destructive magic is used to unmake something from existence. Because the living body is such a complex arrangement of parts, the types of spells needed to simply unmake or severely damage a living enemy are very hard to learn and require a great deal of kado to achieve thus making it an impractical use of magic. : Manipulation::Water - This type of magic can be used as a stand-alone discipline but is also highly effective in conjunction with the other classes. A manipulating spell could take a candle and turn it into a bonfire or replenish an entire water skin from just a few drops. It is not creating the fire or water but it is making more of an existing object. The same can be done in reverse- a pile of rubble can be turned into a single stone or a fallen tree can be reduced to a stick. One could turn water to ice or solid metal to pieces of ore. The more complex the transition, the greater the amount of kado needed for the spell. Turning a bottle of water to wine would be considered minor while making a tree look like a column of marble would be considered much more significant. Manipulating the world is a very delicate art and is one of the most expensive disciplines in terms of the amount of kado needed to perform spells. Simple manipulations will have long durations while something complex might only last for a few moments. These things all depend on the magnitude of the spell and the level of the kodani. Please consult your local moderator with any questions. : Force::Earth & Stone - While any form of alikura can be used in combat, this class seems to be more suited to the nature of violence and altercations. A kodani can hurl opponents with a spell instead of her hands or could prevent a barrage of arrows from reaching his allies by making an invisible shield of magic. Spells can be used in conjunction with melee attacks so that every strike and block comes with an extra wave of power. Force can also be used for many other things including general protection from the elements, moving heavy objects or even stabilizing a rickety structure. This class of spells will vary widely on kado usage. : Healing::Crystal & Metal - In a dangerous world of monsters and magic, one needs a healer. This class of alikura is exactly what it says. Life cannot be restored to the dead. Medicine and knowledge of the body are necessary for a healer's spells to be efficient. If the kodani only knows how to repair cuts then casting a spell to knit a broken bone will certainly turn out poorly. The more serious the wound, the more kado that will be required for the spell. Only with knowledge, practice and experience can a healer perform miracles. Complex level healing like surgeries and organ repair or stimulating a coma victim's mind must be done through Escrivein- a more in-depth kind of magic. 'Acquiring' Kado In order to cast any spells, one must be able to identify and harvest kado. It is a separate set of skills that does not depend upon the classifications of kado. While this may seem a rather straight up endeavor there are some things to consider. Not all types of kado will grow in every environment. Not all types of kado are harvested in the same way and some will downright be more difficult to acquire than others. Please see the article on Sourcing* for more information on how these processes work. 'Origin' Magic has existed in the world of Feloszt since the adventurers first crossed through the portal and became celestial bodies. The transformations were instant but the magic that converted men and women into moons and suns did not leave the celestials -it became a part of them. Light and warmth from the suns carried magic into the land and creatures that blossomed upon Feloszt. The moons reflected the light of the suns and cast their own magical influence as well as the magic that radiated from the core of Feloszt herself. This magic is subtle, lasting and ingrained in almost every aspect of Feloszt; plants, animals but especially in the people. Many, if not most, of the races have some form of attribute which can only be defined through the reasoning of magic. Aside from a very select few cultures and races, the existence of magic on Feloszt is unnoticed. Any strange trait or ability is simply considered a part of being that race. This is largely due to the isolated nature of cultures and settlements. Because only a few races exist in one particular area, there is no need to investigate the cause behind strange occurrences because there is nothing for comparison. The world of Feloszt was created and evolved through the magic of the portal and the celestials. The two are inseparable as far as passive magic is concerned. The gifts of the individual races, the blessings of the special landforms and mystical creatures cannot be tampered with by the workings of men or science (at least not yet). 'Spells' Types - There are three types of spells; charms, hexes and enchantments. These three types are best described as the alignment of a particular spell. Types of spells are different than the classes of magic because they exist within each class. * Charms are spells cast with good intentions. A healing spell, a spell used to create food for the hungry or a kodani using a force field to protect a child from a collapsed roof are all examples of charms as are any defensive spells. * Hexes are the opposite of charms. Any offensive spell is a hex regardless of the alignment of the caster. Using a spell meant to harm someone else is a hex. Destroying a field of wheat, creating angry fleas to madden a horse or wilting a bouquet of flowers are all examples of hex spells. * The final class is enchantments. These are purely neutral spells. A kodani may enchant his canteen so that it never runs empty so long as he has the kado to fuel the spell. Removing a pile of rocks so a trail is easier to cross, creating a flame to read a map or manipulating one's scent to hide the fact that he hasn't showered in weeks are all examples of enchantments. Spellbook - Every caster must keep a spellbook on his or her CS. This is where successful spells will be recorded. It will be first be broken down by classifications of magic and then by spell type. The CS Layout sheet has an example of how spells are to be recorded. The sole purpose of this is to link in-game effort to individual merit. It is a useful tool for moderators and players alike. It is also a mandatory requirement for anyone who chooses to implement magic with his or her PC. PCs are free to incorporate epic failures, consistent improvement, etc so long as it fits the provided format. Casting - There is no set way to cast or channel or weave spells. This is purely up to the author though many of the races or cultures may have their own unique way of handling magic and the use of kado. Please consult your chosen race or region's page for more information. When in doubt, always consult a storyteller. ***NOTE*** Kado can never be used to create more kado. ***NOTE*** 'Related Articles' *Escrivein - The more elegant discipline of writing out intricate spells. *Sourcing Kado - To cast spells, one needs kado. Here's a D-I-Y article on how to find it. *The Kado-Log - A list of all the kado currently in play, where it can be found and more. *Hierocrafting - This is the art of remotely casting spells either through objects like armor, jewelery or weapons. *Sample CS Layout - How to layout and record magic in your character sheet. 'Levels' Initate 1-25: The kodani is learning and is mostly just experimenting. Alikura is more about discovery while a novice. Area of effect is almost exclusively personal bubble. A single projectile might be possible but will be hard if not impossible to control for a while. How can I use this hunk of fungi to start a fire? If I eat it, can I breath fire a few times? Can I rub this on my axe to make the metal super hot so it cuts through things faster? Successful implementation will create a feeling of euphoria and excitement. This level has a very high rate (50%) of simply destroying the resource without any results. Successful castings can also come in surprising ways. Trying to disintegrate a thorn in one's skin might result in that one thorn becoming 4 tiny ones. Initiate kodani cannot use socketed items. Savant 26-50: The kodani has a good idea of how alikura works. Kodani will begin to experience a faint connection to their magic in their euphoria after successful casting. This is the beginning of understanding that there is more than just the crystal can mend wounds or a mist that can expand a tent to twice its size. Emotions can sabotage or enhance spells and the kodani's ability can ‘stretch’ the alikura further than before. As an Initiate, X uses kado to melt a patch of snow so he can find the entrance to a buried stash. As Proficient, he was able to melt the same space but also have enough left to light a fire on wet material. Area of effect increases to twenty feet give or take the spell and projectiles can be flung to fifty feet though with little control. Casting is easier and more likely to be successful if the spell is small. Wasting resources drops to about 30%. Kodani can wield two spells at once provided they are simple. Hierocrafted items are also now available for use. Veteran 51-75: The kodani has learned that his will and emotions can affect his spells. Instead of just expanding the influence, control is something that can be done as if the spell makes the property sentient for a moment. If the kodani is using water, instead of just blasting a jet of it at a beast to frighten it or knock it over, the caster can make the water tighten into ‘spears’ before unleashing it. This kind of application can be devistating compared to less sophisticated versions of the same spell. Area spells can reach almost fifty feet while projectiles can be fired with accuracy up to one hundred feet; two hundred feet is possible but the objects will be impossible to control. Waste is dropped again to 10% as the expert caster is very efficient. The kodani can handle two or three spells at once depending on the degree of difficulty making for some amazing combinations. Elite 76-100: There’s almost no waste but the amount of control and the ability to ‘stretch’ or ‘extend’ a resource is uncanny, There’s very little that the kodani can’t do within a seventy foot radius and projectiles can be controlled to three hundred feet; projectiles can be cast to nearly five hundred feet but the aim will almost never be true. The master is capable of handling multiple combinations of magic and coming up with just about anything he can imagine. At this level of skill, the amount of kado will be a severely limiting factor since massive spells, those sustained over time and trumped-up versions of older spells will require a higher quantity to cast. Legendary 101+: Achieving legendary status is about more than just creating bigger and better spells. Kado will not be wasted at this level- in fact, it will seem as if the caster can sustain kado in a perpetual state for a time depending upon the spell. Area spells and projectiles are going to be subject to scrutiny on an individual basis. As a character of legendary status, any massive or incredible spells will have to be discussed ahead of time with the staff since the amount of kado needed for spectacular things is going to almost always be an issue. With enough of a resource, kodani of this talent level could destroy a city or rearrange the landscape, hence the limiting factor of a physical resource. Legendary status is granted through hard work, dedication and ultimately by the grace of the staff. Any abuse of the system or refusal to acknowledge the moderators will result in disciplinary action to be determined at the time of the offense. 'The Kado Curse' Kado is a potent resource. It has the ability to alter the very fabric of reality so it stands to reason that abuse and overexposure will have consequences. The curse is actually a biological reaction. Due to the lack of understanding and technology in the fields of science and medicine, the condition is referred to as a curse. The symptoms are easy to spot but hard to distinguish. A person who has the kado curse will enter into a state of overactive emotions or other states. It is generally only one emotion that is affected at a time such as anger, jealousy, fear or anxiety. More extreme cases will manifest in physical weakness much like the flu, burns, open sores or as seizures. A novice in the art of manipulating kado can easily acquire the sickness. If he or she is in constant contact with large amounts for a consistent period of time. If the mage is exposed to a large variety in short period of time, the kado could cause a similar reaction. As a person gains familiarity with kado, whether it be through sourcing or implementing the resource, the chance of this condition will go down. However, as the risks of overexposure go down, the temptation to attempt larger and more elaborate spells can present other opportunities to incite a reaction. Regardless of skill, any mage who attempts to manipulate too much kado at one time will almost certainly become a victim of the kado curse.